Miscommunications
by wrenderings
Summary: In which things don't go as planned. RokuNami. AU.


**a/n: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I got this idea late last night and may or may not have by some fanfictions I've been reading.**

 **Enjoy and please leave a review!**

 _Miscommunications_

This couldn't possibly be happening. In all her seventeen years of existence not once had Namine been stuck in a classroom, and a locked one at that, with a boy. This wasn't just any boy either. This was none other than Roxas. Roxas her friend, the stud, and third-time Struggler champion. Things like this didn't happen. It almost felt like she was in a bad romance novel.

So, how did they end up all alone in a classroom? It was complicated. Stupidly complicated.

If it meant going back to the beginning then so be it.

* * *

It started with a favor.

"Please, Namine?" Sora whined, giving her the classic puppy dog eyes.

"No," she replied, putting her sketchpad into her bag. "And before you ask -" she gave him the hand, replying, "It sounds way too complex. If you want to ask Kairi out then just do it. There's no reason to have such an elaborate plan. Also, there are a million ways this could go wrong and I don't want to be part of the train-wreck."

With those words, she slammed her locker shut and waltzed past Sora.

Too bad Sora was persistent. He followed her around when he could, pestering her about his plan. He used everything in his arsenal to get her to agree to it; gifts, blackmail, and money to name a few.

"Sora, for the last time, no. I'm not going to help you even if you show the whole school that video of me dancing. Which you said you deleted." She hit him over the head with a book.

"Ow! I just really like Kairi."

"Then ask her out, dork! Is it really that hard?"

Sora gave her the puppy dog look again which failed. Miserably. "Well, if it's so easy then why don't you ask Roxas out?"

Namine felt her face heat up as he said that and almost screamed. "Don't say that so loudly!" she whispered.

"Oh? You mean how you lo-" The blonde put her hand over his mouth and pulled him over to her locker.

Her eyes made a sweep of the hallways and seeing as no one was paying attention to them, assumed no one had heard. It would be bad if gossip got out about her especially since she liked being the person no one really saw. Well, except for her friends that is. Anyway, Roxas was out of her league. Or at least that's what she told herself. It could never work between a guy like him and a girl like her.

Namine sighed, knowing she would regret this.

"Fine, I'll help you. But you owe me big time when this is over."

And that's how Operation Kairi started.

* * *

Operation Kairi had started two weeks ago and had failed before it had even started.

"I just don't get it! Every time I try to talk to her, she ignores me or says, 'Have to go!' It's so frustrating. I could just talk to her like you said but she hasn't even given me the chance to explain anything." Sora groaned and hit his head against the counter-top.

They were currently eating ice-cream at Paopu Parlor. The parlor was beautiful with all its vibrant colors and flowers. Namine and Sora decided to come to the parlor after an especially rough day filled with weird looks and failed tests. It couldn't get much worse than that, could it?

"Well, at least you're not alone in this. Roxas won't even talk to me anymore." The flaxen-haired girl let out a long sigh. "We were so close before all this." She waved her hands in the air to signify what 'this' was. "I could literally talk to him about anything. And when I say anything, I mean anything. It's just not fair," Namine whined.

"Where did we go wrong?"

They continued on with their little pity party which could have lasted days if it weren't for the fact it was a school night.

* * *

Let's preface the situation by saying it was Sora's fault. His fault Roxas wasn't talking to Namine and his fault said pair was locked in a classroom all alone. Really, how did he even get the keys to a classroom? She knew it was Sora. It was the only explanation other than Ms. Lockhart shutting them up in a classroom all alone. Ah, well. This was awkward. Namine leaned on the edge of desk, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She looked up, noticing Roxas was staring at her rather intently. What was it he wanted to say, she wondered. This was a bad situation as it was. What would everyone think if they found out? Now that would be really bad and tarnish her reputation (or lack thereof) as the invisible girl.

"So," Roxas said languidly, "You and Sora, huh?"

"Me and ... Sora?" Namine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh, you two are dating, right?" Roxas scratched his head and met the blonde's eyes shyly. "I mean, you spend so much time with him and you guys are super close. It'd only make sense that you were dating him. And Sora's a great person. Just wanted to say congrats. Y-"

"You think Sora and I are dating?" Namine couldn't help but let out a disbelieving laugh. Her day had been filled with Kairi being awkward around her and an alarming number of pies (don't ask) being given to her.

"Aren't you guys dating? Everyone's talking about you and Sora."

Well, there goes her status as the invisible girl.

"Roxas, look at me." He gave her a glance. "No, I mean really look at me." The boy sighed and looked at Namine again. She was pretty in a subtle kind of way with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes are what really drew him in. They reminded Roxas of the ocean, a calm ocean. No wonder Sora fell for her. "Sora and I aren't dating."

"Wait, what?" A mixture of emotions painted his face; happy, confused, nervous. Happy because his crush wasn't dating Sora. Confused because Namine wasn't dating Sora. Nervous because there was still a chance of Roxas and Namine happening. "Then what were all the gifts and walking you to class about? I even heard you two went on a date at Paopu Parlor. "

Namine laughed again. "Actually," she started, tucking a hair behind her ear, "I was trying to help Sora get a date with Kairi." Namine regaled to him all of their misadventures during the last couple weeks. "And that's how we end up here. Well, how me and you ended up here."

"So, you're not dating Sora."

"Nope." She stressed out the 'o' to emphasize her point. "There was never a chance of us happening because he's hopelessly in love with Kairi and I'm in love with you." She covered her mouth and looked away. "Uh, I mean ... Um ... This is awkward."

Silence filled the room.

"You love me?" the blond asked, pointing to himself. "As in me? Really?"

Namine nodded hesitantly. "Y-Yeah." It was all she could muster.

"But everyone loves Sora. I was so sure you were dating him and I didn't want my feelings to get in between you two."

"Your feelings?"

"I feel the same."

"You do?"

"I have since you had the guts to push Vanitas into the pool." They both laughed at the memory. "And you?"

Namine blushed. "I realized I loved you the day you went around singing about tacos."

"That was the day you decided you loved me?"

"I know it sounds silly, but you literally didn't care and I admire that."

"Oh. I didn't expect shy little Namine to push Vanitas into the pool. It was really fun and made me see you for you."

"So, does this mean we're together?"

"Only if you want us to be."

"How do we get out of here, anyway?" Namine asked.

"Lemme see what I can do."

The two walked toward the door. Roxas saw the outline of Sora trying to listen in. "Sora, open the door." The shadow of Sora 'mysteriously' disappeared, meaning he ducked down. Roxas tried again. "Sora, we know it's you. Just let us out and I promise Namine won't murder you."

The door clicked open. Namine lunged herself at Sora.

"You said you would protect me!" Sora whined.

"No, I said I wouldn't let her murder you," Roxas retorted. "Anyway you can protect yourself against a five-foot tall girl, right?"

(Roxas stepped in a moment later.)

The next day Roxas and Namine could be seen holding hands alongside a happy Sora and Kairi.

 **\- end -**


End file.
